dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Hell
Hotel Hell is the eighth level of the episode Shrapnel City in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary After clearing the streets in the previous level. Duke is now at a hotel; unfortunately it's not the time of year to book a vacation as the hotel is full of aliens including a Mini Battlelord hotel clerk; Duke definitely won't be checking in this year! Who would've thought Mini Battlelords were seeking employment? There's also a swimming pool area and a nearby building to explore among other things. There are a few areas you don't need to visit in this level which makes it all the more interesting. Easter Eggs *This level features Indiana Jones' corpse and a trap that pays homage to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Upon seeing Indiana Jones' corpse, Duke will say "We meet again, Dr. Jones". *The name of the level also pays a homage to a 1980 horror movie, Motel Hell. *In the hotel pool, there is a Baby Ruth candy bar on the bottom. This is a homage to the movie Caddyshack, particularly to a famous scene where a candy bar was dropped in the pool full of people, who have mistaken it for a turd. "Doodie!" *The neon billboard has the "OT" letters flashing, giving you the "HOTEL HEL" message. This again references the original Motel Hell movie, where the "Motel Hello" has OL flashing, showing the word Motel Hell. *In the toilet stall in the bathroom, look to the roof in the left corner. There are some scrunched up green letters. These letters were part of a rumor back in the day that involved the message "Duke Was Here 2017" was in the game. People looked but few found it. The reason for this is that the letters are all scrunched up and unreadable. When someone was going through the level they changed the height of the wall that the message was on and consequently morphed the letters out of shape. However if you have the patience to go into Build you can fix the wall and see the message "DUKE WAS HERE 2017" in its full glory. Secrets 1) When you get to the bar area, there is a wine cabinet in the middle of the room. It is a secret room. Open it to reveal a Holoduke. Take the Holoduke and the first secret of the level. 2) The Second Secret is in the same area as the first secret. It's just to the left of the door where the Holoduke is. Open the door to get a Portable Medikit and the second secret. You can venture up further if you like but there's real purpose in that unless you want to go into the fishtank you saw in the Bar Area. 3) The third secret is accessible through the waterfall in the water area close to the swimming pool which is on the same floor as the Bar Area. Anyway, jump through the waterfall and you will be transported to a secret room. At the far end of this room is a red handprint on the wall. Press it and a wall will open to your right revealing another room behind some fire. You now have to run through the fire to get in here. Going in here gives you the third and final secret in the level but at the end of the passage way is an Indiana Jones reference with Duke saying "We meet again Dr. Jones" with Indiana Jones' corpse nearby. There's also an atomic health on the pedestal. This is a homage to the opening scene in Raiders Of The Lost Ark. When you grab the Atomic Health, the room and the passageway will start to collapse which means you need to run out so you don't get squished. Of note: The Secret Exit for Freeway is in the area when you first come through the waterfall; it's hidden behind some bushes. Trivia *The Level Exit in this level appears to be the same one you hit in Fahrenheit, as it's in exactly the same location because this level continues on from where Fahrenheit ended. You can actually see the exit right behind you when the level begins through an opening in the circular wall. *By throwing a pipebomb with exact timing on the crack in the wall and then deploying it will open the wall and thus avoiding the WHOLE level. Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels